


Djinn AU Part 1 : Abduction

by Kpopstarsreact



Series: Djinn AU : Jaebum [1]
Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom, igot7, jaebum - Fandom
Genre: Djinn AU, F/M, Gen, Other, djinn! au, got7 au, jaebum djinn au, jaebum djinn! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopstarsreact/pseuds/Kpopstarsreact
Summary: This takes place in a world where Jaebum is a Djinn from the other realm sent to protect you from the evils of the world. But in a twist of fate, this dark Djinn grows attached to you and that might be the most dangerous thing of all.





	1. Abduction

Jesus it feels like there’s someone in the room with me.

You pulled out a tank top and shorts and shut the door. Turning around, you placed your shirt on the light blue floral bed sheet. For the thousandth time that morning your eyes drifted over your room to make sure the sinking feeling you had was just your paranoia settling in again.

The only other living thing in your room was your cat, Dean, looking at you with half-slitted eyes from your bedside table, his tail lazily twitching as he fell asleep.

“Ah,” you sighed in defeat as you stripped out of your pajamas to get dressed for the school day. “Dean do you think I’m paranoid? Or am I just crazy?”

Your cat’s eyes opened fully again, seeming to scan your half-naked body before stilling his tail and tilting his head to the side. You mentally scolded yourself once again for almost shooing him out of the room.

He is a cat. You had to tell yourself, He does not know the difference between a human wearing clothing or being naked. He’s not a man… just an animal.

“I guess I’m crazy.” You pulled your pants and shirt on quickly, the eerie feeling of being watched worse than before. “There’s nobody in the room with me except you and my blinds are closed. Nobody could be watching me even if they wanted to.”

Dean’s head straightened once more and he stood to angle himself to jump onto your bed. He landed without any sound whatsoever on silky sheets, and somehow even that seemingly normal thing triggered an alarm in your head.

Not normal.

You bit your lip and sat down beside him despite your gut twisting feeling. You reached your hand out hesitantly to pet him like you always had every day for the past ten years. You didn’t know what the hell was wrong with you. You have had Dean for over half your life and he’d never freaked you out like this before.

He leaned into your hand as you scratched him and you smiled to yourself, the feeling disappearing a bit.

You really were crazy.

An alarm went off on your phone then, the high pitched siren too loud in the peaceful moment, and Dean darted under your bed in a panic. You reached across your bed to get to shut off the obnoxious alarm.

“Well Dean,” you said loud enough that you hoped he heard you under the bed even though you knew he didn’t understand you. “I’m heading off to class now! I’ll be back soon though okay?

“Don’t leave me.”

Stone cold fear stopped you dead in your tracks, your eyes widening as you stopped breathing. You tried to listen again for that deep, melodic voice but heard nothing but the wild beat of your frantic heart.

Was that only a thought that popped into your head? Or had someone actually said that?

Slowly and unwillingly you started to turn to your bed again. You half feared that you’d see the stranger that had spoken to you there and half afraid that you had only imagined that voice.

Once your room was in full view again you found yourself staring back into the eyes of your cat who had somehow managed to get back onto your bed once again without a single noise.

You knew then. Something was off about Dean. You weren’t even sure he was the same cat anymore the longer you stared into his light brown eyes. They almost looked human but… They weren’t. They didn’t even look like cats eyes anymore.

What black cat had light brown eyes? Hadn’t they just been yellow-green two minutes before?

“I’m sorry. I have a lot to explain to you.” Dean’s mouth didn’t move but somehow you knew that voice echoing in your mind had come from him. His eyes stared too intently at you, were too aware of everything.

Your heard your phone hit the ground, not even realizing you had dropped it in the first place. The only thing registering in your mind was the stark fear of the unknown thing sitting on your bed. A silent scream ripped from your throat as you backed up.

What? Why couldn’t you talk?!

Your back hit your bedroom wall. Your hands were pressed to your throat, still trying to scream as nothing came out but air.

You couldn’t even breathe anymore. Your cat- no. Not your cat. Demon. The demon was shifting, his back elongating, his paws quickly forming into fingers, every part of him popping and snapping as his bones reformed and his skin stretched over them.

And then you were staring deeply into the heavily lined light brown eyes of a olive skinned, dark haired man.

His large hands gripped his chin and he cracked his neck, the thick rings on his fingers clicking together in the process. Your voice still being gone, the only thing you could do was try to take in everything about him as possible, scan him for any sign of weakness so you could escape.

He was large. He took up almost all the space on your twin sized bed sitting Indian style. He wore ripped black jeans, worn leather ankle boots, and a plain white tee shirt that showcased his broad chest and muscled tattooed arms perfectly.

There was no sign of weakness anywhere. No, the only thing you saw from him was strength and darkness radiating from him unlike anything you’d ever seen before.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit!” Your hands released your throat when you realized that your voice had returned.

Dean… The man nodded to you solemnly in return to your questioning, albeit terrified look.

“My name isn’t Dean. It’s Jaebum. You have your voice and you can speak normally to ask me questions. I took away your ability to scream though until you let me explain myself to you.”

“Explain to me? Explain to me what? How you pretended to be my cat for god knows how long to watch me? How you’ve been living in my house, watching everything I do- Oh god! You saw me naked whenever I got a shower! You watched me change! You-” He had nodded at you again during your rampage and just like that your voice had vanished all together.

You could only gape like a fish, only air escaping from your lips as you tried to form words again.

“Look,” he sighed and shifted positions. His legs hung off the side of the bed now and he leaned back on his left arm, his right hand running through his hair. “I admit that I did some pretty creepy things… But I didn’t to it intentionally. At first anyway. Honestly after a while it just kind of happened.”

All you could do was wave your arms frantically as you tried to tell him to go fuck himself.

The nerve of this thing, peeping on you…

His eyes watched you intently, almost visibly softening at your desperate attempts to speak.

Slowly he lowered his hand and continued on, “I’m a djinn, not a demon. Some know my kind as genies, and yes,” he answered before your face could even contort in question, “we do actually exist. But we’re not the slaves to our owners like some think we are. Honestly we’re more like shap-shifters with powers of tampering with people’s thoughts, dreams, and visions. We don’t grant wishes without a steep price. We feed off of the blood of those who want something from us…”

You were going to be sick. You were going to throw up everything you’d eaten that morning at that thought. Blood. Human blood-

“Relax. We survive off of the blood of a willing giver and we return the favor by doing something for them. It’s basically a trading system where each party nows exactly what is given and taken. You’ve never had a cat by the way. Your parents were both allergic. That was just an illusion that I created for you in order to spy on you easier.”

You slid down your wall as he continued, your eyes glazing over. You weren’t sure if you were truly understanding everything he said anymore. You weren’t even fully sure he was actually there. For all you knew this was a mental breakdown that you were having and you were just imagining all of this.

Yes, that was it. You were having a mental break down. You had too much going on with two jobs and school work all at once.

“This is not an illusion and you are not having a mental breakdown.” Your eyes instantly met his again, that single sentence breaking though your dazed trance.

He can hear my thoughts too?

“Yes I can. How else do you think I can communicate without having to worry about you screaming your head off? Don’t worry. I’m not dangerous to you. Just try to listen to the rest of my explanation, okay?”

Staring at him now you realized that he had a lot of piercings. In his ears, his eyebrow, his lip. It made the impatient scowl on his face even more intimidating.

You could only nod and try to pay attention despite your mind twisting in a thousand different directions. Maybe this way if it weren’t really an illusion then he wouldn’t suck all the blood out of your body and use your corpse as decoration for his home wherever the hell he actually lived. Probably in actual hell. He couldn’t be from earth.

He scoffed at your last thought. You knew he’d read your mind again. Your eyes darted away from his, regret pinging in the back of your mind.

After what felt like an eternity of silence in which you just knew he was waiting for your thoughts to calm down, he continued.

“I’m sorry that I had to silence you, I really am. I’ve grown quite unusually accustomed to your voice these past few months. Typically mortal voices sound grating and too high-pitched to withstand for more than three minutes but you…”

This time when your eyes flashed briefly to his you could see that they had fully softened now. He was bent forward, his elbows now on his knees, looking intently at you. You couldn’t meet his gaze for longer than a few seconds at a time. You couldn’t help that you were still so intimidated by him.

“Again, I am sorry… I know that you’re scared.” He let out a agitated huff and scrubbed his hands through his hair again. “I hate that I’m scaring you. I’ve never been remorseful about anything that I’ve ever done to a mortal but I can tell you that I feel plenty of remorse now.

I was hired this time by a mortal that you call your ‘Mother’ to keep an eye on you while she’s in Indonesia. I was the one who approached her when I sensed that her mind was pulsing out of control with worry… She told me that you had moved away from her recently and would do anything to make sure that you were safe, so here I am. She hired me to protect you and in return I’ve been teleporting back in forth in order to take more of her blood while I watched over you.”

He waved his hand over you and your voice was suddenly back. All the words you were holding back came spilling out instantly.

“My MOTHER?! You’ve been slowly sucking the blood out of my mother and spying on everything that I’ve done for MONTHS because she asked you to? I don’t believe you! She would never do that!”

His eyes had hardened once more and were slit as he watched you pace back and forth in the bedroom, shaking uncontrollably.

“You underestimate her love for you. She was nearly hysteric when I reached out to her. You could actually say that I stopped her fragile human mentality from unraveling all together.”

You stopped pacing the moment those words left his lips. “You dare to try and reason with me like you saved her? Your slowly killing her by drinking her blood!”

“I was. But I’m not anymore… I told her a few weeks ago that payment was no longer needed but that I would keep watching you. Not for her but… I decided to show you my true self today because I’ve never found a mortal so painfully bland yet…so interesting at the same time. You fascinate me and I found that I’ve almost grown,” his lips pulled up into an ironic half-smile, “attached to you.’

“A-attached to me?”

“Silly isn’t it? I’m immortal and you have such a short life span.”‘ He rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the bed to rest on his elbow again. “Yes, I’ve grown quite attached to you which is extremely unusual for my kind. Usually we don’t have these odd feelings. Especially not towards your kind.”

You scoffed and said, “well I don’t see why my kind would like anything about yours either.” He glared at you and you instinctively shrunk back a bit.

“I may be protecting you from outside danger but that doesn’t mean I won’t put you in your place if you disrespect me child.” When he saw that his threat had the desired effect of silencing you he went on. “I’ve grown more and more interested in you these past months and since that’s such a rare thing that I’ve decided to keep you.”

“K-ke-keep m-me?”

His smile grew wicked and sharp, his lip rings shining bright with reflected light from the lamps that were now suddenly glowing brighter by the second.

“You’re going to come with me back to my home and I will keep you. Don’t worry though, with you in my favor I promise not to hurt you. I may just take a little blood every now and again. Nothing too painful though I promise.”

“But you p-promised my mom to protect m-me?”

His face grew even more twisted than before, the lamps still growing brighter and brighter. “I may live in the other realm but trust me pet, you’ll be more protected with me than you ever would be with the dangers from the demons in this world. Here I can only protect you for a few hours while you’re home, but in the other realm? I can watch you every second of the day if I wish to.”

Before you even had time to register what was happening, the light bulbs in all of your lamps shattered with loud pops and your room blurred, fading slowly from sight.

The last thing you remembered was the feeling of the floor giving out under you, and then you were pressed against the djinn’s, against Jaebum’s, hard chest as he smiled down at you. This close to you, you noticed that his wicked smile produced small dimples on both sides of his cheeks.

Then you couldn’t see anything at all anymore. The world had completely gone black, and you weren’t sure in that moment if you’d ever see the light again


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being knocked out and unable to move would have been bad enough after having been kidnapped by a djinn disguised as your cat for God knows how long. But when you finally wake up, you realize that you’re going to not only have survive Jaebum to get back to the human world, but Jaebum’s enemies as well.

Mumbling… Do I hear- Do I hear someone talking?

It was like you were underwater. The darkness still surrounding you, suffocating and close enough that it felt as if it would snuff out any ounce of light that attempted to touch you for the rest of eternity.

At this point you didn’t know if the darkness was because you were merely asleep and caught in a restless dream, or if it was all real and the Djinn that had called itself Jaebum lived inside the darkness itself.

“A human…” the mumbling continued with you only able to fully make out random words.

Is it just the Djinn talking to himself, or to me? Did I pass out? A-am I under another spell that prevents me from seeing or hearing who… what he was talking to?

You couldn’t even tell if the shudder that racked through your body actually happened or if you only imagined feeling the rough terrycloth fabric beneath your bare arms as you shook.

You were about to see if you could scream your way to awakening when the muttering voices started becoming clearer.

“Yes, but a Mortal?”

“…keeping her forever.”

Then as if your ears popped, the voices all came flooding in completely.

“Damn it Jaebum!” Male. It was a male with a crisp, clear, very aggravated voice. You wanted to escape from him, from the utter wrath in his voice. The only movement you could manage as you strained was to turn your head slowly, twitching your fingers at the same time.

Damn it… What the hell did he do to me?

Your eyes still remained glued shut as the first voice continued. “I don’t care that you want to keep it, it’s a human! In our world. There hasn’t been a stray human outside of the Kings care in the in-between for millions of years. And there’s a damn good reason why.”

You couldn’t see what you assumed was Jaebum’s indifferent face as he retorted calmly, “But she’s different.” She. Not an it, but you were a she and not just an object to him at least. “I’m telling you she’s unlike any human I’ve come across in my life time.”

“Well it could be fun…” There was a third man in the room. This one’s voice was laced with laughter and mischief. “We could keep her in a state of REM, like she is now. She won’t see and won’t be able to move, but she can hear and understand what we say so we can describe all the odd stuff around her and you read her mind as she freaks out~”

Sick bastards. You decided that you trusted the third voice least of all. All you could do was to vow to memorize the voices you heard in case they ever forgot to put the spell back on you and you finally got to see the owners of them.

At least if you knew their personalities and how they spoke, you wouldn’t be at a complete disadvantage.

“You,” Jaebum spoke then. His voice came out deep and rough, and he was damn pissed about what that male had said. “are the most insufferable ass I have ever met BamBam.” At this point there were little pains all over your body now as you slowly awakened. It felt as if every limb you owned had fallen asleep, and were now slowly filling up with blood again, the pins and needles poking you everywhere. “You put any kind of spell on her that I do not permit and I swear to you that I will take the smallest, sharpest sliver of iron that I can find and I will use it on you in the worst ways possible. That goes for both of you.”

You regained feeling so slowly that you could cry. You didn’t know if you’d be able to tolerate the sharp, vibrating pains all over your body for the rest of your life. You felt like you’d be stuck listening to their voices drone on forever about your fate.

“Woah, chill out Jaebum!” The one called BamBam chirped, completely unfazed by Jaebum’s low, snarling voice. “It was just a suggestion.”

The first one that had spoken cleared his throat slightly then before Jaebum could explode on BamBam, and it sounded as if the entire room had stilled once again.

“There is no way that we’re keeping a mortal as a pet. End of story.”

“But Jinyoung~” BamBam whined. “Mortals are so unique in their realm and everyone in the in-between is so uptight. It would be fun! Just think of the face of your father when he sees-”

“No.” Jinyoung’s voice was short and final. “My father can’t know that she was ever here to begin with. He would sentence us all to death.”

Finally you were able to move little enough to sit upwards, opening your eyes slowly. By the time your eyes were all the way open, all three… demons? Angels? More Djinn? Whatever they were, all three of them were staring at you with various emotions on their faces.

“It seems to have awakened.” You recognized his smooth and light voice that was full of confidence as Jinyoung’s.

What the hell is he?

Your eyes had to be playing tricks on you. Jinyoung had long, pointed ears, the most delicate yet sharp features you had ever seen, and a slim yet muscular build. He was tall- at least he seemed tall from where you were slouching against the bed frame on pink terrycloth sheets. Every part of him seemed to be a contradiction. He was dressed in all white despite his intensely dark attitude, a lone long sword strapped to his back even though he looked too delicate to belong in a battle.

The other one, BamBam, had burgundy ears sprouting from atop his white-blonde hair and a tail matching in color wrapped around his waist from where he perched atop the clean white and black marbled kitchen counters. His clothing looked more mortal than the other two. In fact, he looked like he’d just walked off of a Calvin Cline runway show. He smiled at you, two long white canine teeth glittering in the kitchen light, tilting his head to the side slightly like a stray cat sizing up it’s next meal.

You didn’t know what was more shocking. The insanely breath-taking physical attributes of Jinyoung, the cat ears, tail, and teeth attached to BamBam, or that the house that you were currently being held captive in wasn’t a cave full of fire and bloody corpses from previous victims.

Jaebum glared daggers at Jinyoung. “She is awake.” Jaebum corrected him indignantly, earning an equally evil glare from Jinyoung. “She may be mortal, but it’s rather rude to call my guest an “it” don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jinyoung snarled, stepping closer and closer to Jaebum’s face as he talked, “if she’s a gods damned queen back in her realm!” He stopped mere away from Jaebum, their eyes both so intense that you swore you could see fire dancing behind them. BamBam was behind them both, still smiling from ear to ear. His gaze had thankfully gone from you to the two males snarling at each other in fascination and- amusement. That was pure amusement dancing behind his widened blue feline eyes. You reaffirmed your choice to trust him the least… He had to be insane. “She’s a fucking human Jaebum. She doesn’t belong here.”

Jaebum dared half a step closer to Jinyoung to snarl his response, “Look, she’s my possession now, just like your own father possesses humans himself even even after his reign. He’s as much royal as I am at this point so why can I not do the same as him?” Jaebum’s face contorted into cold, hard confidence. “It’s not like he’s the king of anything anymore, he’s just as plain as you or I.”

BamBam’s absolutely delighted look in that moment should have told you alone how bad that statement would effect Jinyoung. From his look alone you became too afraid to talk even long enough to ask who they were. You instantly filled with gratitude that you had stayed smart enough not to try and speak when your eyes slid back to Jinyoung once again.

Jinyoung’s face was crestfallen. His eyes were slit in fury, his mouth pursed together as tightly as his clenching fists. You could feel his power intensifying by the second even a room away from him.

It registered in the back of your mind then that you would be able to move again if you tried to, but you were too wise to try with Jinyoun looking like he was going to kill whatever or whoever breathed next.

“Were done here.” If you would have dared to blink in that moment you would have missed Jinyoung disappearing into a small ball of blue-white light. The rooms tension lifted instantly with the light’s disappearance, and BamBam dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“I can’t believe you talked to the exile prince like that! Ooooh,” he rocked back from his spot on the counter and twitched his tail excitedly, “he’s going to get you back for that later.”

Jaebum’s face was now stone cold. “Let him come at me with whatever he has. If he starts a war over this, it’s only because he’s been itching to kill us ever since we refused to help the other from destroying his wretched fathers kingdom.”

Jaebum’s eyes slid to your slumped figure on the bed before you had time to disguise your horrified face.

“Oh…” His eyes softened visibly. “I’m sorry I almost forgot that you’re awake Y/n. How much did you see exactly?”

You avoided looking over at BamBam once again so you didn’t have to see his intensely feline eyes focusing once again on you as you struggled to speak through your dry, chapped lips.

“I-” attempting to clear your throat but only feeling the scraping of dryness, you tried to ask for water instead of answering his question, but Jaebum had read your mind once again and was beside you in an instant with a glass in his hand.

“Shh. Here.” Despite the voices in your head telling you to not drink it, that there was poison in it, you grabbed it and downed it desperately. “I know how bad your throat must hurt. Human’s tend to dehydrate when they travel between dimensions. It’s has something to do with the difference in the atmosphere and weather conditions or whatever.”

He smiled softly at you. You had no clue why he’d look at you so fondly with you sitting there awkwardly, barely having control over your own limbs enough to guzzle the water without spilling half of it on your shirt and all over the pristine new covers.

You still felt fear but… Somehow you felt a little better sitting here with Jaebum so close to you again. It was almost as if your cat Dean were curled up against you once again, giving you comfort after a long exhausting day.

You shook your head at the though, realizing how insane you had to have become. Jaebum might have been Dean but… He had also been the one to kidnap you.

You decided to ignore the safe feeling and chalked it up to deliria from dehydration as well as the shock from being taken by a supernatural creature that you hadn’t know existed just hours before.

It had just been a few hours right? Not that much time could have possibly passed…

“J-Jaebum…” He nodded at you patiently. He was finally going to let you speak despite his ability to read your mind. At least he was being polite about it now. “How long…” Your throat still ached, and though your stomach ached from guzzling all that water you were still parched. “Has it been since you took me?”

A snicker errupted from the kitchen, filling the split second of silence that had followed your question. “Shits about to get good!”

Jaebum’s face went from soft and kind to hard and aggravated in a split second.

He turned to glare daggers at BamBam. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“I have literally no place I’d rather be then here for when you tell her that she’s been knocked out for-”

A loud growl burst from Jaebum’s throat making you jerk back instinctively, and instantly you filled with horror that you had lost fear for such a ferocious creature for even a moment. He sounded like a lion about to kill another male over territory. He sounded like a beast. He sounded like a demon.

You dared to tear your eyes from Jaebum for a moment to see BamBam’s ears flattened back against his head, his lips pulled back into a hiss. BamBam lifted himself up so his feet and both hands were on the counter, and he pounced onto the kitchen table and out the window in the next heartbeat.

“Damn asshole.” Jaebum muttered, turning back to you with an intense, though less intimidating, stare.

“How long?” You’d asked him before you lost your nerve again. He could read your mind anyway. He would know that you needed to know.

“Two and a half months.” He kept talking even as your jaw went slack and your eyes nearly popped out of your skull from widening so much. “I managed to keep you safe and out of harms way until today when Jinyoung’s little buddy Jackson came over to annoy me again.”

You opened your mouth to try to speak but failed. There was no spell involved this time. You were just so utterly shocked that it had been almost three months since he’d taken you that you had lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

You hadn’t even realized that Jaebum was still talking until your mind caught up to the information a few seconds later. “…and he only does it to annoy me. Jackson plays cute just like all other Pixies do until you finally realize that by following the cute, shy little creature to gawk at them, you’d actually been lured to your own death. Mischievous little shits Pixies are. You’ll do well to stay the hell away from the lot of them.” His kind smile returned again, humor softening his sharp eyes this time. “Not that I’ll let you have much time to leave the house without me. It’s too easy to find your death here.”

“I-I don’t even have the capability to ask you how the fuck these things exist or even what the fuck all these creatures here are… Just please take me back. My mom must be worried sick and I-I…” the droplets of your tears hit your hands before you even realized that you were crying. You paused just long enough to sniff back the snot you knew would start dripping from your nose in any moment. Your voice got higher pitched the longer you spoke, so you tried to keep your speech short before your pitch became so high that probably only BamBam could understand you. “Why did you do this to me?”

His eyes didn’t change at all seeing you cry. He still had humor behind them, his smile still stretched out across his face unchanging. That damn softness in his face even as you came near hysterical. “Your mom still thinks you’re in the mortal world and that you’re perfectly safe. Don’t worry about it my darling.”

He reached out a hand and softly brushed a tear away. You were too frozen from the sudden touch that you didn’t jerk away like you should have. He paused with his fingers still touching your cheeks lightly. “You’ll learn to not be afraid of me soon Y/n. You’ll see. I’ll protect you. You won’t be alone in this world.”

With each word your soul filled up with more fear, more hopelessness, and somehow even a spark of anger was able to shine through the all the horror. You were going to be trapped here forever… and those other things, those other creatures Jaebum was talking to…

“J-Jinyoung is going to want to kill me. Isn’t he?”

Jaebum’s face darkened and he pulled away his hand from you. “Possibly. But I won’t let him. I have creatures on my side just like he does.” Jaebum stood up suddenly, grabbing the now empty glass that you’d forgotten was clutched between your hands. “I’m going to get you more water, and then I’ll tell you about my allies. You’re going to need to know about them if you’re going to live here since they’ll pop up now and again.”

You thought you had officially gone crazy at hearing the soft giggling that responded to Jaebum’s mention of his allies. You thought so until you felt a shifting on the bed, and looked over to see another strange and red-eyed man sitting there, merely inches away from you.

“Why hello there dearie!” A scream ripped from your throat and you scrambled to get away from him, falling off the side of the bed in your haste. He only giggled more at you, earning a shout from Jaebum.

You had thought you had finally gotten away from the other strange creatures of this realm, but you were damn wrong. This creature had straight long blonde-brown hair, a rounded face with completely flawless skin, a body almost as long and lithe as Jinyoung’s though a bit more toned with muscle, and the most deep blood red eyes you had only ever imagined in your deepest nightmares. They piratically glowed as the light danced off of them, his black pupils impossibly dark for his bright and happy looking face.

“Yah!” Jaebum shouted again when Younjae didn’t tear his eyes away from yours, his smile rooted into place. “Youngjae you rude ass. Announce yourself before you teleport here or you might scare Y/n to her literal death.”

“What the fuck are you…?” You huddled in the corner by were you fell, still too scared to move much further in case Jaebum saw it as an attempt to escape.

Youngjae laughed as if that were the funniest thing he’d ever heard, his laugh child-like and impossibly cheerful. His laugh didn’t match his eyes at all. A shiver crept up your spine when he didn’t stop despite Jaebum’s glaring at him.

“He’s a cross-road demon.” Jeabum’s eyes shifted to your, “He makes deals with mortals on behalf of hell.”

“Yep!” Your eyes darted back to Youngjae and he winked at you with that damn smile still plastered to his face. “Choi Youngjae, cross-road demon extraordinaire and Jaebum’s right hand man at your service! It’s nice to meet you. Something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few millennia.” He snickered gleefully again, “Unless Jinyoung and his crew kill you first that is.”

“But,” Jaebum intervened before fear overtook you completely once again, “we won’t let that happen, will we Youngjae?”

“Of course not. But we’re going to have to gather the team in case that jack-ass comes for us.” He looked to you again and raised his eyebrows. “And something, oops! I mean someone, tells me that he is.”

“Well then Youngjae,” Jaebum turned on the sink water to finally fill the empty glass in his hands. “You’d better get out there and start spreading the word to the team to meet here then.”

Youngjae’s smile turned twisted, showing less innocence and more of what he truly was somewhere deep inside of him past the child-like joy he projected. “Yes sir~”

He turned to wink at you one last time before he rapidly started folding into himself and disappearing entirely.

At this point, you weren’t even shocked that he could literally fold into himself in order to disappear. You were past shock now, only numb acceptance taking it’s place.

Something told you that if that was the kind of guy your protection was up to, then you were royally screwed. Cross-road demons, djinns, and other odd creatures or not.

“Finally.” Jaebum said, turning off the sink and walking back to you with the glass of water, “we’re completely alone now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first post here on Archive of Our Own due to a request from one of my tumblr followers. I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for reading part one! ^.^


End file.
